An important consideration in data communication equipment is circuit density. Most central data communication locations have limited space. Therefore, there is a need to reduce the size of data communication equipment, and install as much data communication equipment as possible in a relatively small space at a central data communication location.
For data communication manufacturers, making high density frames can be a challenging process in which engineers develop frames to meet the high density needs of the central data communication locations while protecting communication lines, maintaining bend radii of the communication lines, and managing massive amounts of the communication lines. This is particularly true for optical fiber communication lines, where the engineers create total front access (TFA) frames having a high density of optical fibers. Frames exist having a high density capacity of about 3,000 fiber terminations per frame, but the frames are not TFA, and instead require access to the backs of the frames. For example, in the case where the frame has a high density capacity of about 3,000 fiber terminations per frame, the splices are done at the back of the frame. Thus, a user must first splice cables at the back of the frame, and then traverse around a plurality of frames (e.g., a row of frames) to get to the front of the frame to patch the cables at the front of the frame the user is working on.
Moreover, when higher density capacities of fiber terminations are involved, the frames may be a dedicated splicing only frame or a dedicated patching only frame, resulting in a higher quantity of frames, and consuming more space. Further, when higher density capacities of fiber terminations are involved, footprints of the frames can become uncommon (i.e., not a standard size), resulting in uncommon space consumption in data communication locations. For example, when higher density capacities of fiber terminations are involved, a 23-inch mount (58-centimeter mount) frame may be designed to have a footprint of a width about 30 inches (76 centimeters) and a depth of about 24 inches (61 centimeters), which may be an uncommon footprint size used in central data communication locations and may be difficult to utilize with other existing frames and/or in relatively small spaces at the central data communication locations.